Yoosu couple - I Don't Like Love
by fysheeah
Summary: Satu-satunya cinta yang aku inginkan... Dan cinta yang aku ingin membuangnya… Aku tidak suka ini. Cinta yang tidak bisa aku miliki, dan tidak bisa aku membuangnya… Yoosu Couple
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ^^ Saya author baru ya disini hehe :) Saya nulis nih FF terinspirasi dari mimpi saya .-. Saya tuh mimpi kalo Junsu meninggal, terus yang akhirnya kehidupan Yoochun tuh bener-bener jadi suram -_- (kejamnya saya hohoho) Terus saya juga terinspirasi dari lagunya Junsu - I Don't Like Love. Maaf kalo FF ini bener-bener gak rame -_-v maklumin lah saya author baru disini hohoho. Mohon kerja samanya ^^

Title : I Don't Like Love

Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Other Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Satu-satunya cinta yang aku inginkan... Dan cinta yang aku ingin membuangnya… Aku tidak suka ini. Cinta yang tidak bisa aku miliki, dan tidak bisa aku membuangnya…

Di sebuah rumah, terlihat ada seorang namja yang sedang terbaring di kamarnya. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Garis-garis hitam yang melingkar di matanya, dan bekas air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya. Rambutnya terlihat sangat kusut. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Ya, namja itu adalah Park Yoochun. Dia benar-benar trauma karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Kim Junsu.

Ya, Kim Junsu, orang yang telah mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih berwarna, lebih cerah, dan lebih berarti, harus menderita penyakit yang harus merenggut nyawanya. Karena itulah sekarang Park Yoochun menjadi seperti ini. Setelah kehilangan Junsu, Yoochun menjadi tidak seperti dulu. Ya, dulu Park Yoochun adalah seorang yang sangat ceria semenjak Kim Junsu datang ke kehidupannya. Dan sekarang dia kembali menjadi seorang yang pemurung seperti pada awalnya karena telah kehilangan Junsu.

*Yoochun POV*

Aku benar-benar masih tidak bisa menerima ini. Kim Junsu… Orang yang kucintai… Meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Hanya Junsu yang aku punya… Hanya Junsu… Aku benar-benar merindukannya… Merindukan Kim Junsu berada di sampingku seperti biasanya. Sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri untuk selamanya…

*Flashback*

*Yoochun POV*

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu.. Orang-orang biasanya melakukan sesuatu bersama keluarganya saat hari Minggu. Haha.. Menyedihkan sekali diriku. Mengingat orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu sendirian saat hari Minggu. Aku benar-benar bosan… Bermain piano? Ah tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bermain piano hari ini. Ah lebih baik aku pergi saja ke taman. Siapa tahu aku menemukan sesuatu disana kan?

Aku pergi ke taman memakai Lamborghini-ku. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke taman karena taman itu tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Saat sudah sampai, aku langsung menuju ke sebuah kursi kosong di bawah pohon.

Saat aku sedang duduk di kursi itu, ada seorang namja yang menghampiriku. Dia pun duduk disampingku dan berkata, "Annyeong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Haha.. Sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh menurutku. Apa dia tidak melihat aku sedang apa? Kenapa dia menanyakan padaku 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

Aku pun menjawab, "Menurutmu?" Dia terlihat agak kesal dengan jawabanku yang bisa dibilang sangat singkat itu. Dia pun berkata, "Ya! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik padamu. Mengapa kau menjawab dengan ketus seperti itu? Menyebalkan!" Apa? Aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Dia mengataiku menyebalkan? Orang yang benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia itu tidak sopan. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku itu. Entah mengapa aku tidak tega untuk mengatakannya.

Kami berdua pun terdiam. Tidak lama namja itu menatapku dan menjulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kim Junsu. Kau bisa memanggilku Junsu. Siapa namamu?" Aku yang mendengar itu pun langsung balas menatapnya. "Park Yoochun. Panggil saja aku Yoochun." Kami pun akhirnya saling menatap.

'A… Apa? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu imut?'

*Yoochun POV End*

*Junsu POV*

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Seperti biasa aku akan pergi ke taman dekat rumahku. Aku datang ke taman itu dengan berjalan kaki. Di taman itu, aku sudah biasa duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Saat aku berjalan ke bangku itu, aku melihat ada seorang namja juga duduk di bangku yang biasa aku duduki itu. Aku heran karena tidak biasanya ada orang yang duduk di bangku itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekati namja itu.

Aku duduk di sebelah namja itu. Entah mengapa aku ingin lebih mengetahui tentang namja itu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku pada namja itu. Namja itu pun menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat dan ketus, "Menurutmu?" Mwo? Dia menjawabnya dengan singkat dan ketus? Wait wait… Apa salahku? Mengapa dia menjawab seperti itu? Aku yang agak kesal padanya pun berkata, "Ya! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik padamu. Mengapa kau menjawab dengan ketus seperti itu? Menyebalkan!"

Entah mengapa namja yang ada disampingku ini tidak membalas perkataanku dan malah diam saja. Sudah beberapa menit kami saling diam seperti ini. Aku yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan ini, langsung saja menanyakan siapa namanya. Yah karena aku memang sejak awal ingin mengenalnya. Jadi aku menanyakan namanya.

Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan namanya. Akhirnya aku pun menatapnya dan menjulurkan tanganku, "Namaku Kim Junsu. Panggil saja aku Junsu. Siapa namamu?" Dia pun balas menatapku dan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Park Yoochun. Panggil saja aku Yoochun."

Jantungku rasanya berhenti saat dia menatapku. Darahku pun rasanya berhenti mengalir saat itu. 'Dia… Sangat tampan…' Pikirku. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa tanganku masih tetap mengajaknya untuk bersalaman. Aku pun segera menurunkan tanganku.

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak berani. Jika aku menatap wajahnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku rasanya kaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin… Aku menyukainya…

*Junsu POV End*

*Normal POV*

Yoochun masih terus memandangi Junsu. Junsu yang merasa tidak enak dipandang terus-terusan, akhirnya mengajukan protesnya (?) pada Yoochun. "Y-ya! Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu!? Itu benar-benar menggangguku! Kau tahu!?" Yoochun yang sadar akan ucapan Junsu pun meminta maaf. Lalu mengambil posisinya seperti semula.

Handphone milik Yoochun pun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Yoochun langsung melihat pesan itu dan langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung pergi. Junsu yang melihat itu pun langsung berteriak, "YA! Kau mau kemana?" Junsu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena Yoochun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

*Yoochun POV*

Handphoneku bergetar. Aku langsung melihat pesan yang masuk ke handphone ku tercinta (?). Ternyata, pesan itu dikirim oleh sahabat dekatku, Kim Jaejoong.

**From : Jaejoong Hyung**

**Ya~ Yoochunnie… Datanglah ke Jepang hari ini. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Jika kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan perusahaanmu. Datanglah sekarang jika kau masih peduli dengan perusahaanmu. Arraseo? ;) **

Mwo? Datang ke Jepang sekarang? Apa dia tidak tahu bila hari ini aku ingin bersantai? OH MY GOD! Mengapa harus ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan? Jadi aku tidak bisa membantahnya kan? Aishh!

Aku langsung saja pergi dari bangku itu. Kudengar namja yang bernama Junsu itu berteriak memanggilku. Tapi tidak kuindahkan ucapannya. Perusahaan lebih penting. Ya, perusahaan lebih penting! Aku langsung menelepon asistenku dan menyuruhnya untuk segera membeli tiket pesawat ke Jepang untuk hari ini. Aku langsung menaiki mobilku dan segera menuju ke rumah.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah aku langsung membereskan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa untuk hari ini. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit aku membereskan seluruh keperluanku untuk ke Jepang. Tidak lama kemudian, asistenku meneleponku. "Bagaimana Changmin-ah? Ada tidak tiketnya?" Changmin pun menjawab, "Ada tuan. Kau ingin pesan berapa?" "2 tiket. Changmin, persiapkan dirimu hari ini secepatnya. Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku untuk pergi ke Jepang hari ini ."

-TBC-

Haha Eotteoke eotteoke? Jelek ya? Mianhae~ Seperti kata-kata saya di awal sebelum cerita, Maklum saya author baru kkkk~ Kalo udah baca Review yah hehe :) Kalo menurut anda semua bagus, ya saya lanjutin. Tapi kalo engga, yaudah deh mau ngapain lagi wkwk .-. Review yah ^^ hoho gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana Changmin-ah? Ada tidak tiketnya?" Changmin pun menjawab, "Ada tuan. Kau ingin pesan berapa?" "2 tiket. Changmin, persiapkan dirimu hari ini secepatnya. Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku untuk pergi ke Jepang hari ini ."

Title : I Don't Like Love

Other Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Chaerin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Satu-satunya cinta yang aku inginkan... Dan cinta yang aku ingin membuangnya… Aku tidak suka ini. Cinta yang tidak bisa aku miliki, dan tidak bisa aku membuangnya…

"M-mwo? Saya ikut dengan anda tuan?" "Jangan memanggilku tuan. Panggil aku 'hyung'" Changmin pun terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia mencoba untuk memanggil Yoochun dengan sebutan 'hyung'. "Hyung…" "Katakan sekali lagi." Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun Yoochun tidak melihatnya, tapi pada kenyataannya dia memang mengangguk (?) "Ne…Yoochun hyung…". Yoochun pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Nah, sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan?" Changmin pun mengangguk kembali. "Ya, aku mengerti tu… Ah, Yoochun hyung J" Yoochun tersenyum puas. "Baiklah jika kau sudah mengerti. Ingat. Siapkan perlengkapanmu untuk terbang ke Jepang hari ini. Aku tutup teleponnya." Yoochun pun menutup teleponnya tanpa memberikan salam pada Changmin. Tetapi, Changmin tetap memberikan salamnya walaupun telepon itu sudah ditutup oleh Yoochun. "Annyeong… Yoochun hyung"

…

Mereka berdua sudah sampai ke bandara. Yoochun dan Changmin pun bersiap-siap untuk 'Check In'. Tidak lama kemudian, panggilan kepada penumpang yang menaiki pesawat jurusan ke Jepang pun dipanggil. Yoochun dan Changmin pun bersiap-siap untuk memasuki pesawat.

Saat memasuki pesawat, mereka langsung menduduki kursi yang sudah mereka pesan. Tidak lama setelah itu, pesawat pun terbang menuju Jepang.

Selama di pesawat, Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus memandang wajah Yoochun yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ya, sebenarnya Changmin sudah menyukai Yoochun sejak lama. Tapi dia tidak berkata jujur karena menurutnya Yoochun tidak akan menyukainya. Menyukai orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari derajat keluarganya.

Changmin membelai pipi Yoochun dan berkata, "Yoochun hyung… Andaikan kau tahu bahwa aku ini sangat mencintaimu… Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan itu untukmu…" Air mata changmin perlahan keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan tanpa sadar dia ikut terlelap saat itu juga.

…

"Changmin, cepat bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Yoochun membangunkan Changmin yang masih tertidur. Changmin pun menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, jinjjayo hyung? Mianhae aku merepotkanmu." Kata Changmin sambil bersiap-siap untuk turun dari pesawat.

*At Junsu's Side*

Junsu sedang pergi ke perpustakaannya bersama sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae. Mereka sedang membaca buku-buku sejarah. Ya, mereka sangat tertarik pada sejarah. Saat mereka sedang saling asyik membaca, Hyukjae berkata, "Ya… Kau berhentilah bekerja di bar. Biar aku saja yang bekerja disana." Junsu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mwo? Mengapa harus begitu? Ya Hyukjae-ya, jika aku tidak melakukannya, uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli makan. Kau ingin aku mati?"

Hyukjae pun mendesah pelan. "Bukan begitu Junsu-ya~ Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang semakin hari terlihat semakin lemah saja. Aku tahu kau, tubuhmu tidak begitu kuat. Masalah makan, biar aku saja yang tanggung. Bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa…" Junsu pun menolaknya dan berkata, "Tidak Hyukjae-ya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku sudah cukup membuat hidupmu susah." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Junsu-ya! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku!" "Tapi Hyukjae-" "TIDAK!" Junsu pun sangat kaget karena melihat Hyukjae membentak dirinya. Hyukjae yang baru sadar bahwa dia tadi sudah membentak Junsu pun meminta maaf. "Mianhae Junsu-ya… Aku… Aku tidak sengaja…" Junsu menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Gwaenchanayo Hyukjae-ya… Arraseo… Aku tidak akan bekerja di bar lagi." Hyukjae pun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Junsu. "Nah begitu… Itu baru temanku :D hehe" Junsu pun balas memeluk Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

*At Yoochun's Side*

Yoochun sudah sampai di apartemen Jaejoong. Yoochun menghela nafas lalu menekan bel apartemen itu. Tidak lama Jaejoong pun membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk erat Yoochun. "Ah Yoochun-ah~ bogoshippoyo~" Yoochun merasa risih dipeluk Jaejoong seperti itu. Jaejoong yang tahu bahwa Yoochun merasa seperti itu pun berkata, "Haha Yoochun-ah~ Jangan risih seperti itu lah, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri… Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai Namjachingu… Kau tahu kan siapa namja itu?" "Jung Yunho. Pemilik Jung Corporation." Jawab Yoochun. Jaejoong pun tersenyum lebar. "Ne~ kau tahu juga kan? Jadi jangan risih lah bila kau kupeluk. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaeng. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai apa?" Yoochun menjawab "Dongsaeng" Jaejoong pun tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah sekarang kalian masuk. Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan tentang perusahaan."

*Changmin POV*

Aku dan Yoochun hyung sudah sampai di apartemen Jaejoong hyung. Kulihat Yoochun hyung menghela nafas sebelum menekan bel apartemen Jaejoong hyung. Apakah Yoochun hyung gugup? Tapi gugup kenapa? Jangan-jangan Yoochun hyung… menyukai Jaejoong hyung?

Kulihat pintu apartemen milik Jaejoong hyung pun terbuka. Jaejoong hyung keluar dari apartemen dan langsung memeluk Yoochun hyung. MWO!? MEMELUK YOOCHUN HYUNG!? Aku mengucek-ngucek (?) mataku. Tidak, aku tidak salah lihat… Masa sih mereka mempunyai hubungan? Setahuku Jaejoong hyung itu sudah mempunyai namjachingu.. Yang bernama Jung Yunho. Tapi… Mengapa?

Kudengar Jaejoong hyung berkata, "Ah Yoochun-ah~ bogoshippoyo~" Mwo? Bogoshippo? Apakah Jaejoong hyung sudah putus dengan namja yang bernama Yunho itu lalu berpacaran dengan Yoochun hyung? Bisa saja itu terjadi kan? Lalu Jaejoong hyung berkata lagi, "Haha Yoochun-ah~ Jangan risih seperti itu lah, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri… Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai Namjachingu… Kau tahu kan siapa namja itu?" Apa? Yoochun hyung merasa risih? Kalau Yoochun hyung merasa risih, berarti mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan yang special. Kudengar Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong hyung. "Jung Yunho". Lalu Jaejoong hyung berkata lagi, "Ne~ kau tahu juga kan? Jadi jangan risih lah bila kau kupeluk. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaeng. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai apa?" Yoochun menjawab pertanyaannya lagi. "Dongsaeng." Kulihat Jaejoong hyung pun tersenyum lalu mengajak kami berdua masuk kedalam apartemennya.

*Changmin POV End*

*Normal POV*

Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun dan Changmin untuk duduk selagi dia sedang membuatkan minuman. Saat Yoochun dan Changmin sedang berdua di ruangan, Yoochun bertanya pada Changmin. "  
Changmin-ah… Tadi saat kau bangun mengapa aku melihat ada bekas air mata di pipimu? Kau habis menangis ya? Menangis karena apa?" Changmin pun terkejut mendengarnya dan balik bertanya pada Yoochun. "Ji-jinjjayo? Ada bekas air mata di pipiku?" Yoochun hanya mengangguk. Changmin benar-benar gugup. 'Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata padanya bahwa aku menangisinya tadi?' Pikir Changmin. "Wae? Mengapa kau terdiam? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun lagi. Changmin pun menjawab sebisanya. "Aku… Aku rindu… Aku rindu sahabatku hyung…" Yoochun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong pun datang dan itu membuat Changmin bernafas lega.

*At Junsu Side*

Junsu pun melepas pelukannya pada Hyukjae dan itu membuat Hyukjae mendesah kecewa. Junsu pun bertanya pada Hyukjae. "Ehm… Hyukjae-ah… Aku akan berhenti bekerja di bar. Tapi apakah aku boleh memilih pekerjaan lain?" Hyukjae pun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan berkata, "Boleh saja asalkan pekerjaan itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang melelahkan…" Junsu pun tersenyum senang. "Hyaaaa~ Gomawo Hyukjae-ah~ Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang tidak melelahkan ^^" Kata Junsu. Hyukjae pun teringat sesuatu. Dia ingat bahwa saudaranya, Lee Chaerin sedang mencari seorang pelukis. "Junsu-ya…" Junsu pun menatap Hyukjae. "Wae Hyukjae-ya?" "Kau bisa melukis kan?" Junsu pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne.. Waeyo?" Junsu menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan bingung. Hyukjae pun berkata, "Aku mempunyai saudara. Dia seorang photographer. Dan dia sekarang sedang membutuhkan seorang pelukis. Lebih baik kau saja yang menjadi pelukis itu. Lagipula, melukis itu bukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan kan?" Junsu pun setuju. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku pada saudaramu itu!" Hyukjae pun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Junsu.

*At Yoochun Side"

"Jadi begini Yoochun-ah, kau tahu kan bahwa aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho?" Yoochun pun mengangguk lalu berkata, "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan perusahaan?" Jaejoong pun menjawab, "Nah! Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu! Bagaimana jika kita bekerjasama dengan 'Jung Corporation'?"

Yoochun pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bekerjasama dengan 'Jung Corporation'?" Jaejoong pun mengangguk. "Benar… ^^ Aku sudah merencanakannya dengan Yunho. Kita akan membangun sebuah 'Resort' di atas kapal. Itu bagus bukan?" Yoochun pun terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Hm… Bagus juga. Itu tidak masalah. Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah kalian sudah merencanakannya? Untuk apa aku kesini?" Jaejoong pun menjitak kepala Yoochun. "Ya~ pabbo! Ya untuk menandatangani surat-suratnya! Dan memimpin rapat untuk proyek ini! Kau kan pemilik perusahaan. Dasar -_-"

Yoochun pun meringis kesakitan. Jaejoong pun bertanya pada Yoochun. "Kau sudah mengerti kan?" Yoochun pun menganggukan kepalanya. Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan berkata. "Changmin-ssi.. Tolong kau persiapkan segala sesuatunya. Akan kuberitahu kau nanti. Sekarang, kalian istirahatlah. Aku akan menemui Yunho sebentar. Arraseo?" Changmin pun menundukkan badannya dan berkata, "Ne, algeusseumnida Jaejoong-ssi…" Jaejoong pun mencium puncak kepala Yoochun dan berkata, "Yoochun-ah, aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam selama aku tidak ada. Arra?" Yoochun pun menjawab, "Ne arraseo hyung…" Jaejoong pun menepuk-nepuk jidat milik Yoochun dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, annyeong J" Jaejoong pun menutup pintu apartemen dan meninggalkan kami berdua di apartemen.

*At Junsu Side*

Junsu dan Hyukjae sedang berada di sebuah café untuk bertemu dengan Chaerin. Setengah jam kemudian Chaerin pun datang. "Annyeong.. Kalian menunggu lama? Mianhae… Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Hyukjae tersenyum dan berkata, "Gwaenchana Chaerin-ah..." Chaerin melihat ke arah Junsu dan bertanya, "Oppa, ini siapa?" Hyukjae pun tersenyum. "Ne~ Ini orang yang tadi aku bicarakan." Chaerin pun ber-'oh' ria. Dia bertanya pada Junsu. "Hm… Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Junsu menjawab, "Kim Junsu imnida…" Chaerin pun tersenyum dan bertanya lagi. "Kata Hyukjae, kau bisa melukis. Benarkah itu?" Junsu mengangguk. "Ne.. Aku bisa melukis…"

Chaerin pun berkata, "Hm… Aku harus mengujimu dulu. Ikut aku." Ajak Chaerin pada Junsu. Junsu pun melihat pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun menenangkan Junsu dan berkata, "Tenang… Aku ada di sisimu jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau pasti diterima oleh Chaerin."

*At Han River*

"Mengapa kita ke sungai Han?" Tanya Junsu. Chaerin pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Pemandangan disini indah sekali.. Aku minta kau melukiskannya untukku." Junsu membulatkan matanya. "M-mwo? Melukiskan semuanya?" Chaerin pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~ Wae? Kau tidak bisa hm? Atau kau bingung melukisnya dimana? Tenang… Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ikut aku." Junsu pun menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun menatap Junsu kesal. "Mengapa kau menatapku? Sudah cepat sana -_-" Junsu pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Chaerin.

Junsu mengikuti Chaerin sampai ke sebuah pohon. Chaerin pun duduk di sebuah bangku. Di dekat bangku itu terdapat sebuah kanvas dan alat-alat lukis lainnya. Chaerin pun memanggil Junsu dan Junsu pun langsung menghampiri Junsu.

"Lukiskan sungai ini untukku. Beserta orang-orangnya. Jika kau bisa melakukan ini dengan sempurna, kau akan kuterima." Junsu pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai duduk di kursi dan mengambil kuas. Junsu menghela napas kemudian dia mulai melukis.

...

Chaerin terus memperhatikan Junsu yang sedang melukis. Dia tidak ingin melihat dulu lukisannya seperti apa. Dia ingin melihatnya saat lukisannya sudah selesai. Dia juga ingin tahu sehebat apa lukisan yang dibuat oleh seorang 'Kim Junsu' sampai membuat saudaranya, 'Lee Hyukjae' selalu bilang bahwa dia bangga mempunyai sahabat pintar melukis seperti Junsu.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Junsu pun meletakkan kuasnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Melihat itu Chaerin pun menghampirinya. "Apakah sudah sele-"

*Chaerin POV*

O-omo! Lukisannya… Lukisannya… Mengapa bisa? Sangat… Sangat indah… Benar-benar mirip aslinya… Aku baru pertama kali melihat lukisan seindah ini…

Junsu melambaikan tangannya di hadapanku. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Dia bertanya, "Chaerin-ssi… Waeyo?" Aku yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum. "Aniyo… Nan gwaenchana J" Junsu pun bertanya lagi. "Jadi bagaimana? Apakah aku diterima?" Chaerin pun menjawab. "Bagaimana ya… Aku sebenarnya agak risih bila aku bekerjasama dengan seorang namja. Karena pasti akan lebih sering berada di luar seoul daripada berada di seoul. Tapi karena aku ingin mendapatkan reputasi yang bagus, jadi… Aku menerimamu." Junsu pun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Chaerin pun menatap Junsu bingung. "Wae? Kau tidak suka?" Junsu pun menggeleng. "Bukan begitu Chaerin-ssi… Aku… Aku hanya tidak percaya ini…" Chaerin pun tertawa. "Mengapa kau tidak percaya? Ya oppa~ lukisanmu sangat indah. Mana mungkin aku menolakmu… Kau ini… Ckckck." Junsu pun tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Gomawo… Gomawoyo Chaerin-ssi…" Chaerin pun tersenyum dan berkata. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah bisa bekerja denganku mulai besok. Dan… Ah ya! Siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan pergi ke Jepang besok."

-TBC-

Eotte? Haha.. Capek yah nulis beginian wkwk. Kalo udah baca, Review jebal~~~ hehe... Gomawo yah '-')/ Kalo ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja (?) wkwk. Sekali lagi gomawo yah ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah bisa bekerja denganku mulai besok. Dan… Ah ya! Siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan pergi ke Jepang besok."

Title : I Don't Like Love

Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Other Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Chaerin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Satu-satunya cinta yang aku inginkan... Dan cinta yang aku ingin membuangnya… Aku tidak suka ini. Cinta yang tidak bisa aku miliki, dan tidak bisa aku membuangnya…

…

*Normal POV*

Junsu bangun pagi hari itu. Dia bangun pagi karena dia akan pergi ke Jepang hari ini bersama Chaerin. Dia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian Junsu pun selesai mandi. Dia langsung membangunkan Hyukjae.

"Yaa~ Hyukjae-ya~ Ireona! Palli!" Kata Junsu.

"Ehmm… Junsu-ya~ Sebentar lagi… Aku masih mengantuk…" Jawab Hyukjae.

Junsu yang mendengar itu pun mendengus sebal. Dia pun bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"HYUKJAE-YA! BANGUN PABBO-YA!" Teriak Junsu.

Tanpa diduga, Hyukjae menarik tangan Junsu dan langsung mencium bibir mungil milik Junsu. Junsu pun hanya terdiam dan kemudian memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"Hyukjae-yah… A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junsu sambil masih memegang bibirnya.

Hyukjae pun hanya memasang senyum watadosnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Junsu hanya memandang Hyukjae dari belakang dengan tatapan anehnya (?).

*At Incheon Airport*

Junsu dan Hyukjae berlari sekencang mungkin karena mereka terlambat dan karena Chaerin memarahi mereka berdua di telepon tadi.

"Junsu-yah! Palli!" Teriak Hyukjae.

Junsu pun menjawab, "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Menyebalkan!"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum watados mendengar Junsu membalas perkataannya seperti itu.

…

Mereka pun sampai di tempat dimana Chaerin menunggu. Chaerin melipat tangannya di dada sambil memasang muka sebalnya.

"Ya! Kalian dari mana saja hah? Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Bentak Chaerin

Junsu pun meminta maaf pada Chaerin. Sementara Hyukjae hanya tersenyum seperti dia tidak punya salah apapun, dan itu membuat Junsu mendengus sebal. Chaerin pun langsung menarik lengan Junsu untuk segera 'Check In'. Junsu melihat ke arah Hyukjae dan tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya. Hyukjae pun balas melambaikan tangannya dan langsung pergi menuju mobilnya.

*At Yoochun's Side*

Yoochun bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong pun datang menghampiri Yoochun. "Yoochun-ah~ Jas itu tidak cocok untukmu. Pakai ini saja." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sebuah Jas berwarna abu-abu. Yoochun pun memandang Jaejoong heran. Tapi dia langsung membuka jasnya dan memakai jas yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun bertanya pada Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah… Apa kau melihat Changmin-ssi? Dia tidak ada dari tadi… Aku menghawatirkannya…" Mendengar Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu, Yoochun pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Changmin pun masuk ke apartemen milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun bertanya pada Changmin.

"Ya Changmin-ssi… Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin pun hanya membungkukkan badanya memberi hormat pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Saya habis membeli sekotak susu Jaejoong-ssi…" Jaejoong pun hanya ber'oh' ria.

Jaejoong pun menyuruh Changmin untuk bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan Yunho untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan.

…

Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah sampai di café yang akan mereka pakai untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. "Jaejoong chagi-ya!" Jaejoong pun segera melihat ke arah dimana suara tadi memanggilnya.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yunho yang diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

Jaejoong pun langsung duduk di sebelah Yunho. Yoochun langsung membungkuk. "Annyeonghaseyo Yunho-ssi… Park Yoochun imnida." Yunho pun langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah… Aku tahu. Jaejoong-'ku' sering menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku. Ah ya, duduklah…" Yoochun dan Changmin pun langsung duduk berhadapan dengan YunJae.

…

"Baiklah, langsung ke pembicaraan utama saja. Bagaimana? Kau setuju bekerja sama denganku? Aku yakin proyek ini akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Yoochun pun meminum seteguk air teh dan berkata, "Ya. Aku setuju. Membangun sebuah Resort di atas kapal… Itu menarik." Yunho pun tersenyum dan memberikan Yoochun selembar map. "Kalau begitu, tolong tanda tangani ini. Sebagai bukti bahwa kedua perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama." Yoochun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Changminnie, pulpenku?" Changmin langsung mengangguk dan memberikan Yoochun sebuah pulpen. Yoochun langsung mengambil pulpen itu dan menandatangani kertas yang diberikan Yunho tadi. Yoochun memberikan kertas itu pada Yunho.

"Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan lancar Yoochun-ssi…" Kata Yunho yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Yoochun.

*At Junsu's Side*

"Junsu oppa.." panggil Chaerin. Junsu yang dipanggil pun menengok ke arah Chaerin. "Ne, waeyo?" "Kau ingin jalan-jalan oppa?" Junsu pun hanya melihat Chaerin dengan tatapan polosnya.

…

Junsu langsung berlari ke dekat air mancur. Dia langsung mempersiapkan alat melukisnya. Dia melihat ke arah Chaerin yang hanya duduk di bawah pohon. "Chaerin-ah! Kemari!" Panggil Junsu. Chaerin pun langsung menengok ke arah Junsu dan berteriak, "Waegurae? Aku sedang memotret pemandangan! Diamlah!" Mendengar Chaerin menjawab itu, Junsu hanya mem'pout'kan bibirnya dengan sangat lucu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melukis taman itu.

…

*At Yoochun's Side*

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Chagi-ya, kau mau ke apartement ku?" Jaejoong langsung mengangguk dengan imutnya. YunJae pun langsung berdiri dan pamit pada Yoochun dan Changmin.

Yoochun pun menghela nafasnya. Dia pun melirik Changmin dan berkata, "Changminnie… Kau pulang duluan saja ke apartementnya Jaejoong hyung. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendirian." Changmin pun langsung melihat ke arah Yoochun dan menjawab, "Ah… Geurae? Arraseo… Aku akan pulang… Aku akan menunggumu di apartement." Changmin langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Yoochun pun ikut berdiri dan melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikan syalnya itu kepada Changmin. Changmin pun membulatkan matanya dan berkata pada Yoochun, "Hyung… Kau tidak perlu seperti ini… Aku tidak apa-apa…"

Yoochun pun tersenyum pada Changmin dan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Gwaenchana… Diluar dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Wajah Changmin pun langsung memerah. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoochun lalu langsung pergi dari café itu.

*Changmin POV*

O-omo! Apa aku bermimpi? Yoochun hyung memakaikan syalnya padaku? Apa ini tidak salah?

Aku memegang syal yang dipakaikan Yoochun hyung tadi. Aku pun membalikan badanku untuk melihat Yoochun hyung di café itu. Saat kulihat, dia sedang memandang keluar café sambil meminum teh yang tadi dipesannya.

Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan setetes air mataku lalu langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Ya tuhan… Bolehkah aku berharap kembali padanya? Aku sangat mencintainya…

*Changmin POV End*

*Yoochun POV*

Ya tuhan… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu ada dia di pikiranku? Hah… Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar…

Aku langsung pergi dari café itu. Aku pergi tak tahu arah. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku. Tidak berapa lama aku sampai di sebuah taman. Ya… Ternyata kakiku ingin aku berada di sini. Aku langsung melihat sebuah air mancur. Entah kenapa aku ingin kesana. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju air mancur itu.

Saat aku sudah berada di dekat air mancur, aku melihat sesosok namja di seberang air mancur itu. Kulihat dia sedang melukis. Karena aku penasaran apa yang dilukiskannya, aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku pun melirik ke lukisannya itu. Ternyata dia sedang melukis taman ini. Oh My God… Lukisannya sangat bagus. Aku menyukai lukisan itu.. Siapa nama pelukisnya? Dan jika aku membeli lukisan itu berapa harganya?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menepuk pundaknya. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke arah ku.

*Yoochun POV End*

*Normal POV*

Junsu pun menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Mereka sama-sama membulatkan matanya.

"Yoo… Yoochun…" panggil Junsu pelan.

-TBC-

**Masih lumayan panjang sih ceritanya n_n hehe. Oh iya.. Gomawo ya buat yang udah baca ^^ Di mohon reviewnya~ Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review :D Sekali lagi gomawoo ^^ -fysheeah-**

**L-JClouds : Wkwk. Iya waktu itu Yunho nya belum muncul '-' jadi gak disebutin dulu. Tapi di chapter ini muncul kok ^^ Gomawo ya reviewnya~ **


	4. Chapter 4

"Yoo… Yoochun…"

Title : I Don't Like Love

Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Other Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Chaerin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Satu-satunya cinta yang aku inginkan... Dan cinta yang aku ingin membuangnya… Aku tidak suka ini. Cinta yang tidak bisa aku miliki, dan tidak bisa aku membuangnya…

…

*Junsu POV*

Aku sedang melukis taman ini. Ya tadinya aku ingin melukis Chaerin… Tapi karena dia sibuk -_- ya sudahlah. Kuputuskan untuk melukiskan taman ini saja.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku… Kalian ingat namja yang bertemu denganku di taman yang mengatakan bahwa namanya itu adalah Park Yoochun? Aku merindukannya… Sangat merindukannya.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang tampan… Tubuhnya yang gagah… Aku ingin melihatnya lagi… Tapi, apakah itu bisa terjadi? Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang… Sedang apa dia… Bersama siapa… Keadaannya bagaimana… Aku tidak tahu semua itu… Tuhan, apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya?

Aku terus memikirkan itu sambil melukis. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku menoleh ingin melihat orang itu. Dan ternyata saat aku menoleh orang itu adalah…

"Yoo… Yoochun…" panggilku pelan.

Kulihat dia agak terkejut. Tapi dia langsung bersikap seperti biasa. Aku pun bertanya,

"Kenapa.. Kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mengurus perusaahanku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku bekerja disini… Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Yoochun-ah… J"

Kulihat Yoochun melirik ke jam tangannya. Aku terus memandang wajah Yoochun. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya.

"Aku sedang bosan. Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Aku terkejut. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab Yoochun sudah menarikku pergi dari taman itu.

*Junsu POV End*

*Normal POV*

Chaerin sedang memotret pemandangan di taman itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Junsu. Ya, Chaerin ingin menanyakan bagaimana hasil fotonya. Tapi saat Chaerin akan menuju ke tempat Junsu melukis, Chaerin melihat Junsu sedang dibawa pergi oleh seorang namja.

"Junsu oppa… YA! JUNSU OPPA! KAU MAU KEMANA!?" Teriak Chaerin.

Junsu yang mendengar teriakan itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah Chaerin dan menjawab sambil berteriak,

"Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar~ Kau pulanglah duluan!"

Chaerin pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Dan dia pun langsung melanjutkan kegiatan potret-memotret(?) nya.

…  
"Kita mau kemana Yoochun-ah?"

"Temani saja aku. Jangan banyak protes."

Junsu pun hanya mem'pout'kan bibirnya dengan sangat lucu. Yoochun sekali-kali melirik ke arah Junsu dan tersenyum tipis.

…

Yoochun pun membawa Junsu ke sebuah danau. Junsu pun langsung berdecak kagum.

"Whooaa~ Yoochun-ah… Indah sekali ya…"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia langsung mengambil handphone nya dan memotret pemandangan di danau itu. Yoochun pun berkata, "Junsu-ssi… Kau bisa melukis kan? Tolong lukiskan ini untukku. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta."

Junsu pun membulatkan matanya. Dia pun berkata, "Me… Melukiskan ini… Semua?" Yoochun mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Ah ya… Minta nomor ponsel mu. Akan aku kirim foto ini nanti."

"A-ah… Ne.. Geurae…" Junsu pun memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yoochun. Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Yoochun bergetar. Yoochun melihat ponselnya. Dan ternyata ada pesan dari Jaejoong.

**From : Jaejoong Hyung**

**Chunnie-yah~ Kau sedang dimana hm? Mengapa hanya ada Changmin di apartement? Ya~ Cepat pulanglah… Aku sudah membelikanmu sesuatu. Aku akan menunggumu. Jadi CEPAT PULANG! ^^**

Yoochun pun mendengus sebal. 'Mengapa disuruh pulang sih? Aku kan ingin bersama Junsu sebentar lagi -_- Aiisshhh… Tapi aku tidak mungkin membuat Jaejoong hyung menunggu. Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kuantar dia pulang.'

"Junsu-ssi… kau tinggal di mana? Akan kuantar kau pulang." Junsu pun melihat ke arah Yoochun dan berkata, "Ah… Kau tidak perlu mengantarku… Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ani.. Aku akan mengantarmu. Dimana kau tinggal?" Junsu pun hanya terdiam melihat Yoochun dan menjawab, "Apartemen dekat taman tadi…" Yoochun langsung menarik tangan Junsu.

…

Junsu pun masuk ke dalam mobil milik Yoochun. Saat di perjalanan, tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Junsu yang membenci kesunyian(?) ini, ber inisiatif untuk mengajak bicara lebih dulu.

"Hm… Yoochun-ah… Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau ini ke Jepang kan ingin mengurus perusahaanmu. Memang perusahaanmu ada apa?" Yoochun pun menjawab, "Aniyo. Aku hanya ada proyek saja." "Proyek apa?" Tanya Junsu yang membuat Yoochun berdecak kesal.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu sekali? Apakah ada hubungannya denganmu eoh?"

Junsu langsung kesal pada Yoochun.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Mengapa kau seperti itu? Aiiisshh! Aku benar-benar kesal padamu!"

"Jika kau kesal padaku, mengapa kau tidak turun dari mobilku sekarang hm?"

Mendengar itu Junsu pun tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

…

Mereka pun sampai di apartement Junsu. Junsu segera turun dari mobil milik Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah… Gomawo sudah mengantarku."

"No problem." Jawab Yoochun yang diiringi dengan senyuman mautnya xD.

Yoochun menutup kaca mobilnya dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Junsu. Junsu pun langsung masuk ke gedung apartementnya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Senyumannya itu… Benar-benar berhasil membuatku mati rasa… Yoochun-ah… Mengapa kau begitu tampan?" Gumam Junsu.

*Yoochun POV*

Kim Junsu… Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia lagi. Mengapa dia jadi lebih imut dibandingkan waktu aku bertemu dia waktu itu?

*Yoochun POV End*

*Normal POV*

Yoochun sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen. Yoochun turun dari mobil dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Saat Yoochun membuka pintu apartemen, Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yoochun.

"Chunnie-yah… Kau dari mana saja hm? Aku menghawatirkanmu… Ah ya, cepat masuk. Aku sudah membelikanmu sesuatu." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yoochun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Saat di dalam, Jaejoong menutup mata Yoochun menggunakan kain. Jaejoong menarik tangan Yoochun kembali.

Tidak lama Jaejoong membuka kain dimata Yoochun. Saat Yoochun membuka matanya, Jaejoong ada di depan Yoochun sambil memegang sebuah jas berwarna putih. Yoochun mengernyitkan jidatnya yang lebar itu. Jaejoong tertawa dan memakaikan jas itu pada Yoochun. Jaejoong berbalik dan mengambil sebuah syal berwarna merah dan memakaikannya pada Yoochun.

"Aku merajutnya 3 hari 3 malam hanya untukmu chunnie…" Kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yoochun. Yoochun pun balas memeluk Jaejoong dan berkata, "Hyung… Gomawo… Jeongmal gomawo… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membuat syal ini 3 hari 3 malam hanya untukku… Aku menyukainya hyung.. Sangat menyukainya.."

Jaejoong pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoochun. "Hyung, lepas.. Aku ingin mandi…" Jaejoong pun tertawa dan menjawab, "Sebentar lagi Chunnie… Biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi…" Balas Jaejoong sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoochun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka berpelukan dari tadi. Mata itu benar-benar menunjukkan kesedihan, amarah, kekecewaan. Sepasang mata itu mengeluarkan air matanya dan pergi.

"Hm… Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu dan Changmin." Kata Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan anggukan Yoochun.

…

Yoochun pun sudah selesai mandi. Saat dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, dia melihat syal itu dan mengambilnya. Dia terus mengamati syal itu sambil tersenyum. Saat dia sedang melipatnya, dia melihat ada benang yang membentuk sebuah kata 'ChunJae'. Yoochun pun mengernyitkan jidatnya kembali dan meletakkan syal itu.

Dia pun mengambil handphone nya. Dia teringat sesuatu. Ya, dia ingat bahwa dia akan mengirimkan foto pemandangan tadi pada Junsu. Dia pun segera mengirimkan foto itu pada Junsu dan bergegas keluar untuk makan malam.

*At Junsu's Side*

Junsu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan Chaerin. Apartemen itu benar-benar gelap. 'Apa Chaerin belum pulang?' batin Junsu. Junsu menyalakan lampu dan langsung masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di kasurnya.

*Junsu's POV*

"Oh my god… Aku terus terbayang wajahnya… Tuhan… Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Apa aku gila? Aaaaahhh!" Gumamku sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku.

"Ah~ Mengapa harus lowbatt sih? Sial!" Gerutuku sambil men-charge handphone ku.

Saat aku sedang men-charge handphoneku, ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak kukenal. Aku langsung membuka pesan itu. Ternyata pesan itu berisi foto pemandangan yang tadi kukunjungi bersama dengan Yoochun. 'Ini pasti Yoochun.' Batinku.

Segera ku simpan nomor handphone milik Yoochun. Tidak lama kemudian, ada pesan lagi dari Yoochun.

**From : Park Yoochun-ssi**

**Annyeong Junsu-ssi. Ini aku Yoochun. Kau ingat kan bahwa kau harus melukis sebuah pemandangan untukku? Apakah fotonya sudah sampai? Ah ya. Kutunggu lukisanmu selama 1 minggu. Bila sudah selesai, kirim ke alamat 'Park Corporation'. Ingat janjimu baik-baik.**

Junsu pun membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, dia pemilik 'Park Corporation'? Oh my… Aku tidak menyangka…"

*Junsu POV End*

*Normal POV*

"Siapa yang pemilik 'Park Corporation'?" Junsu pun membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata dia dekat pintu ada Chaerin yang sedang berdiri.

"Kau! Ah.. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul eoh? Dan mengapa kau sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang?" Chaerin pun memandang Junsu sebal. "YA! Siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul eoh? Siapa yang sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang eoh? Aku disini sejak dari tadi! Kau saja yang sibuk sendiri melihat handphone mu itu!" Maki Chaerin sembari mendekati ranjang milik Junsu.

Chaerin pun mendekati Junsu dan berkata, "Ya… Hyukjae oppa selalu menanyakanmu padaku. Aku lelah menjawabnya. Lain kali, hubungilah dia.. Sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Jinjja? Geurae.. nanti aku akan menghubunginya." Chaerin pun tersenyum dan segera keluar dari kamar Junsu. Junsu pun membuka handphonenya kembali dan membaca pesan dari Yoochun tadi. Junsu membacanya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Chaerin memanggil Junsu untuk makan malam. Junsu pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Chaerin untuk makan malam.

*At Yoochun's Side*

*Changmin POV*

Aku sedang berada di kamar ku sendiri. Ya, di apartemen Jaejoong ada 3 kamar. Aku memilih kamar yang satunya. Aku tidak ingin keluar kamar. Aku sakit… Aku sakit melihat Yoochun hyung berpelukan dengan Jaejoong hyung. Apa-apaan Jaejoong hyung itu? Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu? Tapi mengapa dia selalu mendekati Yoochun hyung? Sialan T_T

Kudengar Jaejoong hyung memanggilku untuk segera makan malam. Aku pun sebenarnya malas untuk makan malam dengannya. Tapi, ini apartemen miliknya. Aku benar-benar tidak enak padanya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk segera menghapus air mataku dan bergegas untuk menuju ke meja makan.

Saat aku sudah berada di meja makan, aku melihat makanan-makanan enak sudah tersaji di atas meja. Ya, Jaejoong memang no.1 bila dibidang masak. Aku harus mengakui masakannya itu memang enak. Tapi, makanan itu tidak begitu enak hari ini. Apa karena aku sedang membenci Jaejoong hyung?

"Changminnie…" Panggil Yoochun hyung padaku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil terus memaksakan senyuman tebaikku padanya.

"Ne?" Jawabku. "Mengapa kau makannya tidak bersemangat? Biasanya jika kau makan, kau adalah orang yang paling bersemangat. Wae? Apa ada masalah?" Jaejoong hyung melirik ke arahku. "Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bilang 'NE! MASAKANMU ITU TIDAK ENAK! SEBENARNYA KAU INI BISA MASAK TIDAK SIH HAH!?' Tapi, aku tidak berani… -_-

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Enak kok…" Jawabku sambil agak memasang death glare(?) padanya. Kulihat Jaejoong agak terkejut melihatku. Hah~ Semoga saja dia tidak melihatnya -_- hahaha…

*Changmin POV End*

*Normal POV*

Mereka pun sudah selesai makan. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi, tidak untuk Jaejoong. Dia masuk ke kamar Yoochun.

"Chunnie…" Yoochun pun melihat ke arah Jaejoong. "Ah… Ne hyungie?" Jawab Yoochun dengan senyumannya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu… Bolehkah?"

**-TBC-**

**Panjang yaa ... Masih banyak loh '-' wkwkwk Oh iya. Yang buat chapter ini gimana? Kkkk ^^ Aku mengharapkan review nyaa ^^ Gomawo yang udah baca :) Dimohon untuk Review yaa sekali lagi Gamsahamnida =)**

**L-JClouds : Hahaha xD Iya nih emang JJ nya agak aneh '-' Ntar di chap selanjutnya bakal ketauan kok kenapa JJ kaya gitu ke Yuchun :D Pantengin(?) aja deh ^^v Iya nih Minnya dibuat menderita dulu wkwk. Terlalu kejam gak sih aku ini? '-' hahaha. BTW Gomawo ya reviewnyaaa ^^**


End file.
